Villain
by Kurlan Aank
Summary: At the Spire, the Hero decides a different outcome. One much more... pleasureable for himself.


The Villain

By

Dark Lord Kennedy

A story I thought about when the Hero in Fable 2 goes in the Spire and after the other Hero's left. Will have lemons and a little violence.. Pairings Fable 2 Villain / Dark Theresa. Now on with the story.

The Villain was at the Spire and had just stabbed Hammer in the stomach with his sword while blasting Garth off the pedestal he was on with a fire ball and into the darkness below while shooting Reaver in the heart with a pistol making him fall off. The Villain walks to the music box with all of their powers in it and grabs it. He turns when a blue light shined and Theresa came out of it. "Hero you will leave The Spire. It belongs to me." Theresa said looking at him. The Villain a.k.a. Jamal Kennedy looks at Theresa. "The Spire belongs to me." Jamal says darkly. "And if I can't have it what makes you think you're going to have it." Jamal turns to Theresa and uses his magic to bind hers. Jamal walks to her slowly as she tries to use her magic.

Jamal grabs her and teleports to his castle. When he is there he throws Theresa on the bed while taking off his shirt and walking to her. Theresa tries to move away from him. "No no no my sweet you are going to stay right there." Jamal says looking at her body in lust. Jamal grabs Theresa again and starts to rip her clothes off leaving her in naked. Jamal looks over her body and looks at her pale skin and c-cup breasts and to her clean-shaved pussy. He looks into her glowing white eyes which were feeled with fear.

Jamal takes the rest of his clothes off. His dark brown skin looked blacker in the dark room while his cock stood up at 2 feet. Jamal didn't even have horns or red eyes that showed signs of his corruption in his dark soul. Jamal crawls on the bed and up to her face and forces his tongue in her mouth. Jamal moves his hands to her breasts and pulls her nipples roughly causing Theresa to cry out in pain. Jamal his mouth to her breasts and sucks on them while he starts to finger Theresa's pussy making her beg for him to stop. "Shut up. I know you are enjoying this. It's so wet down here so I can tell you are." Jamal says relishing at her gasps and moans as she felt pleasure slowly overcome her.

Theresa moves her hands to Jamal's head and groans out Jamal's name. Jamal moves his tongue slowly down her belly making Theresa moan, "Ahhh." Theresa breaths out a moan as she felt pleasure rush through her body as she cummed. Jamal licked and kissed around her opening. Suddenly Jamal thrusts his tongue in her puss and began to lick the inside of it. Theresa started to pant and moan in pleasure.

Jamal loved the tight feeling of her pussy around his tongue as he used it to fuck her hole. He moved around and allowed a finger to feel the tight confines of her. Jamal licked and pumped his fingers hard into her pussy over and over.

Theresa shuddered and began to almost spasm as she cummed. Theresa was a squirter and this time was no difference. Her juices went straight into Jamal's mouth. She knew he could do anything he wanted to her and she knew she would enjoy it.

Jamal was slightly surprised by the fresh juice that flowed into his mouth. It was pleasant and Jamal didn't want to swallow it. He moved his body over hers and kissed her. He allowed the juices from her pussy go in her mouth which Theresa and Jamal swallowed at the same time. Jamal moved a finger to her slit and rubbed it before Jamal moves to the wall and commanded her to suck his cock. Theresa moved her head to his cock and licked the tip of it before licking and kissing on the sides of it. Jamal groaned in pleasure and lust when she did that.

"That's it suck your Masters cock. Take it in your throat." Jamal said watching as Theresa moved her lips around his cock and slowly moved down it until she couldn't anymore. She slowly starts to bobble her head up and down his cock while using her hands to jerk the rest. She started to do it faster wanting to know how Jamal tasted. Jamal was close and gripped her hair making her bobble her head faster. Jamal cums into her mouth and Theresa swallows it all. Jamal picks her up and moves to a dresser and knocks the things that were on it and sits Theresa on the dresser and thrusts into her pussy.

He was big, and she was tight, He felt her stretch, and she whimpered, her hands going behind his neck. Jamal started to move harder, deeper. He was panting as he thrust into her body, and could her mews of pleasure. She moved her hips against him to meet his steady rhythm of thrusts.

She gasped and arched up, and he stopped, still buried in her.

She was panting too now, and her lips parted as she stared up at him, "Wha-" she began. Jamal's face twisted, and he thrust again, and then fell out of rhythm completely. His grunts turned rough and primal as his hips jerked and pistoned against her.

She parted her thighs even farther as he drove into her in hard, choppy strokes. His motion was urgent, clumsy and animalistic, his features contorted with pleasure and effort.

He felt her break apart beneath him, and came hard, letting out an agonized groan. He pushed into her a few more times, draining himself inside her body, then lowered himself over her picking her up and moving to the bed and laying on it.

They were both gasping desperately as his body began to relax, the clenched muscles loosening, softening in satisfaction.

Her breath was cool and damp against the skin of his throat as she whispered to him, "I love you."

"I love you too My Dark queen." Jamal says moving some of her hair out of her face.

The end


End file.
